


Ray Wolf

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser has always been fascinated by werewolves. Werewolf AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompts: forgotten and mythology

When Benton was a boy, he found an old, forgotten book about werewolf mythology. As he turned the dry, yellow pages, he soaked up the words and drawings. There was just something intriguing about a human that could turn into an animal. His friend Eric could turn into a raven after all.

Decades later, he had to reconsider everything he thought he knew about werewolves. The book had said that werewolves were blood thirsty and violent, but that didn't seem to apply to Ray.

Ray's head rested on Fraser's lap and as Fraser rubbed his ears, Ray made happy noises. 

As he ran his fingers through Ray's golden fur, he thought perhaps it wasn't so much that werewolves were loving, but more that Ray retained his human nature. Human Ray was always touching and joking. Maybe Ray liked to be touched as much as he touched. Fraser didn't touch human Ray unless necessary, but it was different when Ray was practically an animal.

Fraser knew he couldn't just sit on Ray's couch and pet Ray, but he couldn't seem to stop. Ray's fur was surprisingly soft and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth.

Maybe Fraser was being selfish, but he rubbed Ray's ear and revealed in the happy noises Ray made.

Human Ray made all kinds of noises, from grunts to screams, but his wolf noises were Fraser's favourite. They were much more easily understood than Ray's human slang.

Sometimes, he wondered if human Ray would enjoy being petted, but he could just hear Ray say, 'Fraser my dear friend I am a Chicago hard man and I find petting distasteful.'

Still, Fraser could dream about running his fingers through human Ray's blond hair.


End file.
